The End
by captain lyd
Summary: A one shot on the Last Moments of Supernatural... whenever it should end.


**Hello there, this just a very short one shot on how I see Supernatural ending, when ever that should happen.**** I listened to the song "Everywhere I Go" by Lissie on repeat as I wrote this... So if you're the kind of person who likes to listen to music as you read, I recommend looking it up! Also, I would like to thank anyone who clicks on this and reads it. Even more thanks if you review. THANK YOU. You're awesome.  
><strong>

**-captainlyd**

A lone figure sat at a desk, staring out the window of the den of an old house in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Brow heavy, face weathered from age and heartache, and hands knotted from years of battle, the old man raised a glass of whiskey to his lips and took another sip as he tried to decided yet again if the memories were worth it or not. He knew the answer… he wouldn't trade them for anything. They were all he had left. But even now…. they could sure hurt as hell.

He would know.

Rain tapped against the window in a soft lull… it was a lazy kind of day for most. Despite the weather, a few neighbor kids could be seen playing outside by the edge of the yard. Happy kids, normal kids. They lived stable lives, had stable parents with stable jobs. Nothing haunting them or their dreams.

His eyes passed over them without really seeing as he took another drink. Eyes dulled from age and seeing things no person should. Eyes that with each day- saw less of what was before him and more of what was behind him.

That day… after all they had been through he almost didn't think it would ever happen. But it did. He could almost hear his brother's voice as if he were sitting next to him, remarking nonchalantly, _"You know, everybody dies-_". As if it was just the next stop on the never-ending road trip that was their life. And with that tone that suggested he was on his time of the month for letting it bother him.

They were such children… even then.

But once again, his brother was right. Everybody does die. For good. Eventually. It was just another job. Take out a shapeshifter. No problem. But the shapeshifter decided it wanted to go out with a bit of flare… set the house on fire… Dean went back in for the kid. Dean used his coat- kept the flames off of her. Kid made it. Dean wasn't so lucky.

Charred in a hospital bed didn't seem like the right kind of death for a Dean... a man who saved countless people, a man who fought Lucifer himself. But Dean never wanted to be a hero he just wanted to help people. And he did. Sam still kept tabs on the kid. She was a Lawyer. Happily Married. Two children. Bright Future. He wondered if she ever thought about the man who saved her life. He wondered if any of them ever thought about him. Even once. Just so that he wasn't the only one.

Ever since that day- the day Dean died- it was like he wasn't quite all there anymore. It wasn't the same as being soulless...

It was worse.

Because everyday he missed his brother.

Miss… the word didn't cover it. Not even close. How could 'Miss' describe loosing the only person who had been there for him? His entire life… Dean had been his father more then John ever had. Dean took care of him. Dean saved him from everything. Dean saved him from himself. Dean was a smart ass… Dean was a pain in the ass. Dean was his brother… his best friend.

And now there was a hole in his life. It couldn't be filled. He didn't even try to fill it or ignore it anymore. In a sense, he had even come to peace with it. Now...it wasn't to say that he wasn't… in a sense happy. There were plenty of moments in his life that he could say he was truly happy. The day he got married… when his son was born… It was just that every one of those days began and ended with him wishing he could have shared it with the only person who mattered.

Why Dean? Why not him? The question plagued him daily. But that's how it always had been. Dean would be gone and he would… well, he would survive. He could always survive on his own. It was Dean who needed family. Dean who never left John. Dean who had brought him back to hunting. Dean who wouldn't give up on finding their father. Dean who sold his soul so he wouldn't have to live with out him. Dean who stuck with him when he was high on demon blood, and the Angel, when he was on his soul binge. Dean's purpose was, and had always been, to protect his family.

What he wouldn't have given for one more day. Just one more day in their crazy messed up life. One more day of suffering through mullet rock. One more day of putting up with an egotistical and overbearing sibling. One more demon. One more shapeshifter. It could even be a Tuesday. Never did try that pig 'n a poke-

There was a rustle of noise behind him as he took another swig of whiskey- and he paused, slowly lowering the glass, not bothering to turn around. "Cas" he murmured in greeting, knowing the sound too well to mistake it for anything else.

It had been ages since he had seen hide or hair of the angel. Not that he had expected to…. He didn't really have cause to hang around anymore. "Sam." The familiar gravel voice sounded from behind him, setting off more memories.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head in order to look at the man… being… he called friend. The one who had brought Dean back to him once- but claimed that he couldn't… wouldn't… do it again.

Castiel looked exactly the same as he always had. God had granted him form when his vessel had perished so many years ago, Sam knew this… but it was still disconcerting. The only thing that had changed was an almost... ethereal light that now shimmered around the Angel. He wondered if he was seeing part of Castiel's heavenly form shine through… maybe he was just seeing things.

Cas looked straight into his tormented eyes, his own eyes exuding a sense of calm. Peace had replaced the frustration and confusion that had often stormed within them when the Angel had first met the brothers, lost and looking for answers... looking for God. The anger that burned behind them after defeating Lucifer… and still not finding his father. The defiance when he declared himself God, and the despair when he realized what he had become. Peace…well, peace suited him. "Are you ready?" Castiel inquired softly.

Sam felt a strange sensation in his stomach… heart… soul… somewhere inside of him. He slowly lowered the glass of alcohol and frowned at the Angel behind him. "Ready for what?" he whispered.

"Our Father has granted you passage. Your story is now complete.' Castiel said earnestly, blue eyes searching Sam's. 'You can join your brother."

The feeling intensified and Sam gaped a little bit at the Angel. "You mean… die?" he said hoarsely, mind feeling numb as he tried to process what he was hearing.

"There are a few saints who have passed into the afterlife without undergoing death. It is a great honor. One that is being extended to you, should you choose to accept it."

Sam turned back to the desk, stunned expression on his face. He glanced at the pictures on the wall his wife had framed years back, as his mind reeled. The two of them on their wedding day, him and his son playing baseball, the three of them at his high school graduation... His eyes landed on an older picture. One that had been there long before Sam owned the house. One of the few that Bobby had actually taken the time to hang.

It was of him and Dean. They must have been four and ten… sitting on the hood of the impala, smiling at the camera. Dean had his arm around his little brother's shoulders, carefree smirk firmly in place.

A tear slid out of the corner of his eye and down his tanned and wrinkled face, hitting with a soft plop into his glass of whiskey.

"If you would like to say goodbye to your loved ones-"

"No. I'm… I'm ready now.' He turned fully to look at the Angel, a few more tears slipping down the face of the man who had saved the world. Who had stopped both Lucifer and The Apocalypse. The man who survived. The man who missed his brother.

'I'm ready now." He repeated, closing his eyes as Castiel reached for him- and the room filled with a holy light. Sam felt a rushing of wind and the tears dried from his face as he was lifted... He tried to open his eyes, and blinked against the light as he heard a familiar voice call out in greeting-

Sammy.


End file.
